


Tease

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rick teases Carl verbally during the day and Carl gets back at his father by teasing him sexually that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1dismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1dismyfriend).



Carl usually helped Rick in the garden since the others were keener to take watch, run for supplies, or perform other chores. The boy didn’t mind the gardening even though he questioned it. He enjoyed the time spent with his father anyways. Rick felt the same. He was contented to have his boy by his side where he could keep an eye on him. They didn’t have to talk, but they would carry on small conversations. Sometimes they were in serious, contemplative moods, and other times they joked. It kept their duties from being tedious. Then there were the times when the tension between them grew too strong resist, and their tools would lie abandoned on the ground while they kissed away their frustrations.

One of Rick’s favourite things to do was push his son’s buttons. Just because he could. Carl was really easy to get going and his indignant expressions never failed to earn a guffaw and a huge grin from Rick.

“You tryin’ to dig your way outta here?” Rick asked the boy,

Carl put his hand on his hip, “You told me to dig a hole. That’s what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, not a trench,” Rick argued.

The man started laughing, “I’m just kiddin’. It’s a fine hole, Carl.”

Carl frowned, shaking his head and then continuing with his digging.

The boy dropped his gloves—the ones Rick had lent him so he wouldn’t get blisters.

“Clutsy today,” Rick commented.

Carl huffed and bent down to grab the fallen gloves, causing his hat to fall off his head. He paused, just waiting for his dad to say something else. The man was silent, so Carl snatched the hat off the ground and stood upright. Carl was about to replace the hat on his head when he noticed Rick just standing there, smirking.

“Say it,” Carl said, throwing his arms up in the air.

“Say what?” Rick asked, pressing his lips together to keep from laughing.

“Whatever joke you have lined up about the hat,” Carl explained.

“It’s not funny when you’re expectin’ it.”

The boy rolled his eyes, finally putting the hat back on.

“Your head might be gettin’ a little small,” Rick mused, “We might have to start gluin’ that thing on.”

Carl crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Rick apologized, laughing uncontrollably, “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

Carl shrugged, “Keep going. See where it gets you.” He smiled, knowing just how to retaliate against his father for the teasing. Rick thought just because he was a capable adult he could say whatever he wanted and play games, but Carl knew how to play back. He’d let his dad think he’d won.

Rick left the boy alone for the time-being, not wanting to overdo it make Carl angry with him. He couldn’t resist, though; the defiant set of Carl’s mouth, and the way he huffed with impatience was appealing to him. Rick found it amusing when Carl was annoyed because he knew it was superficial and the boy could be giving it right back if he wanted. He could tell Carl actually liked the teasing because when Carl thought his back was turned he’d let a small smile show his face. He figured it reminded the boy of old times.

 

“How ‘bout we turn in for the day,” Rick said, shoving a bucket aside and lying his tools down.

“Sounds good,” Carl agreed, taking his gloves off and handing them back to his father.

Rick hesitated before taking them, but then he slipped them in his back pocket.

“Let’s see,” Rick said, holding out his hands for Carl’s.

“They’re fine,” Carl said quietly, but he placed his smaller hands in Rick’s nonetheless.

“Hmm. Looks like the gloves did the trick. No blisters,” Rick said, rubbing his fingers over the skin on Carl’s hands.

Carl nodded.

“I guess I’ll go on then, and you can stay out here and finish up,” Rick declared, “Since you got a couple more hours in you.”

“You want me to?” Carl offered, “You’ll be lonely in bed, but I guess if that’s what you want.”

Rick laughed, “Let’s go.”

Carl was internally smug. Of course his dad would lay off at the mention of withheld sex. Well, that worked for Carl, if his father wanted to tease, then he could take Carl’s teasing.

Rick went to go check in with Judith after entering the cellblock, so Carl took his opportunity. The boy went to his father’s cell and got on the bed.

Carl pulled his pants down in a way that would obstruct the view from anyone standing in front of him. Rick, namely.

He grabbed the lube that he’d collected from his room before coming into his dad’s. He used enough to coat the tip of his finger, and then brought it down to his ass. He was fingering himself fully clothed, just waiting for his father to walk in.

Carl didn’t have to wait long before Rick walked in, his eyes showing his surprise to see Carl.

It took a moment for Rick to realize what the boy was doing.

The man moved forward immediately to go help his son, but he was held back by Carl stretching out his leg.

“No,” Carl said.

“No?” Rick said.

“I don’t need your help,” the boy explained, continuing to open himself.

Rick nodded, “You just want me to watch.”

Carl shrugged with indifference, his face only showing the delight he was taking in fingering himself.

“If you want,” the boy said, knowing that being held back was going to infuriate Rick. He always wanted to claim and take. Carl never said no to the man, wanting to be owned just as much as Rick wanted to own.

Rick licked his lips, trying to move his head around to see Carl’s movements better.

“Let me see,” Rick murmured, moving to take a step forward and then remembering he couldn’t.

Carl laughed, adding another finger and then squeezing his eyes shut.

“It feels so good, Dad,” Carl breathed.

“Let me, Carl,” Rick practically whined.

The boy took his fingers out of his ass and pulled down his pants all the way, throwing them at Rick. The man tried to catch them. Carl used the distraction to get his hand back where he wanted it, angling himself so his legs were squeezed together, hiding most of the view.

Rick watched the boy open himself up, wondering if Carl was even going to let him touch.

“Please,” Rick said hopefully.

Carl raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know. You were really mean to me today,” he sighed.

Rick furrowed his brows, “I was just teasin’. Come on.”

Carl deliberated, and then took pity on the man. He spread his legs, lifting his hips off the bed to give Rick the full picture. The boy removed his fingers to show Rick his progress, and then closed his legs again, sitting up and taking off his shirt.

“That’s it?” Rick asked, pained. He craved Carl’s body. He wanted to use his own fingers to open Carl up the rest of the way. Rick wanted to have the boy.

Carl lay back on the bed, lazily stroking himself, “I guess you can come here.”

Rick went immediately, unbuttoning his shirt in a frenzy, and tossing it to the ground.

The boy rolled over onto his hands and knees, sticking his ass up in the air to show Rick more.

“Fuck,” Rick murmured, reaching out his hand with the intention to finish what Carl started. The boy waited until his father was almost touching, and then he moved out of his reach. He sat up again.

“I don’t know if I want to fuck tonight,” Carl said thoughtfully. “Do you want to?”

Rick nodded, “More than anything else.”

"Hmm," Carl said, tilting his head back and forth in mock deliberation, "How bad?"

"What?" Rick said stupidly.

"How bad do you want," Carl paused, putting emphasis on the last part, "to fuck me?"

Rick gulped, narrowing his eyes at Carl's dirty mouth. He couldn't answer.

“Maybe I’ll just suck you off,” Carl suggested, moving to his knees.

With Rick standing over the bed and Carl kneeling on it, he had the perfect position to undo Rick’s pants.

Carl took his time with the holster. The belt. The button. The zipper. Undoing each obstacle slowly and deliberately. He slid the zipper of Rick’s jeans down tooth by tooth, sighing when he finished.

Rick bit his tongue, knowing any word he said would make his wait that much longer. Carl was playing games and if Rick was going to get what he wanted, he’d have to play along.

The man didn’t dare move his hands when Carl slid his jeans down. Finally his cock was out, already hard for Carl.

The boy just looked at Rick, stroking his own dick instead of sucking his father’s. Carl watched the man, waiting for him to make a move. He didn’t, so Carl laid back and spread his legs, returning his finger to his partially stretched hole. He showed his dad would could be his if he behaved.

Rick grabbed his cock, unable to help himself and Carl sat up, hiding himself immediately.

Carl shook his head at Rick, silently chastising him. Rick took his hands off himself.

“I can’t touch you or myself?”

“Guess not,” Carl said, moving forward on the bed so he could kneel in front of Rick again.

Carl wrapped his hand around Rick’s neck and started to pull his head down for a kiss, but he kept his mouth just out reach. Carl’s open mouth remained just beside Rick’s lips. Rick kept moving forward, trying to seal his mouth to Carl’s, but the boy kept dodging it, just occasionally letting Rick’s lips drag across his.

Finally, Carl just detached, moving his arms to Rick’s waist, carefully avoiding the man’s erection.

Rick looked obviously frustrated, but not enough for Carl’s liking.

The boy rested his head against his father’s chest, flicking his tongue across the man’s nipple. He allowed the hands that were now resting on his shoulders. Carl wasn’t that unfair.

Rick hummed in delight that Carl was finally doing something. The boy bit lightly at Rick’s nipple, and then took his mouth off him altogether.

The loss was apparent to Rick at once and he groaned.

“Carl, I’m sorry for teasin’. Don’t do this to me,” he begged.

“All right,” Carl said, returning his mouth to the man’s chest and trailing kisses down to his belly button. The boy continued to Rick’s cock by licking a stripe the rest of the way.

Rick leaned his head back, anticipating Carl’s mouth, but it didn’t happen—at least not in the way he really wanted. The boy got lower on the bed and just kept moving his mouth downward, past Rick’s hardness and to his inner thighs. Carl continued to mouth at his skin, even nuzzling into it, and breathing Rick in. He got as far as he could go down Rick’s legs before the rest of them disappeared past the mattress.

Carl began his ascent and allowed his tongue to get closer to his dad’s cock.

Rick was probably harder than Carl’d ever seen him. The tip of his dick was wet with precome, and his need was written all over his face.

Carl smirked. That’s what his dad got for teasing. The boy finally brought his mouth to his father, earning him a pleased moan.

“Thank you,” Rick whispered, his hand tightening on Carl’s shoulder.

The boy told Rick he was welcome by sucking him down eagerly, circling his tongue once. The man rocked forward on his knees, the sensation too much.

Carl pulled away, deciding Rick had been given enough.

“My mouth is sore,” Carl said, “I can’t finish you.”

Rick tilted his head in disbelief. Before he could say anything, Carl was back on all fours, presenting his ass to his father. He slid 3 of his fingers past his entrance. He winked at Rick who was staring intently at him.

Rick gripped his cock, stroking it lightly while he watched Carl continue his work. He didn’t know what else Carl had in mind in the ways of his torture. Rick wasn’t even sure if this would lead to anything or if it was more teasing.

Rick decided just to enjoy the show, picking up the speed of his hand.

Carl looked at the man pointedly and shook his head, causing Rick to take his hand off himself. As soon as Rick’s hand was gone, Carl took his fingers out of his ass. He angled himself on the bed to give Rick a better look.

“Come on, Dad. Show me how frustrated you are,” Carl instructed, “Do what you’ve been wanting to do.”

Rick looked at Carl suspiciously, wondering if it was just a test.

Carl looked at Rick like he was an idiot, “Get on the bed. And fuck me.

When Carl repeated himself, Rick didn’t hesitate again. He went for it, settling his weight on the bed and getting behind Carl.

When Carl saw his father’s cock lined up with his entrance, he slammed his ass back.

The teasing had been getting to him. He didn’t think he could do it anymore even if he wanted to.

“Son,” was all Rick could manage as he let himself fall over Carl, getting on hands and knees himself, wrapping around Carl from behind.

Carl could feel his dad’s chest dragging across his back. The man wasn’t holding back either. Rick was making up for lost time by slamming into the boy relentlessly.

Both of them had enough of waiting, made evident by Carl moving his ass back to meet Rick’s forceful thrusts.

“You think teasin’s funny, boy?” Rick muttered into Carl’s ear, not slowing down.

“Yes,” Carl admitted, crying out when Rick got up off his hands, and pushed Carl down. He pressed the boy into the bed with a flattened palm between his shoulder blades, but Carl’s ass was still up in the air for him.

“But you like bein’ fucked more,” Rick stated. Not even a question.

“Mhmm,” Carl whined.

Rick slowed down when the boy answered, sliding in and out of Carl gently.

Carl looked to the side, only able to move a bit because of Rick holding him down. He could see his father’s arm beside him, straining to hold himself up. The veins were swollen under the tan skin, and Carl breathed out in admiration. He loved the contrast of his father’s darker, stronger body and his paler, thinner one. He loved that Rick could engulf him, and hold him down, and that the man would only do so if Carl wanted. And Carl always did.

“Please, Dad,” it was Carl’s turn to plead.

Rick listened to his son’s wishes and resumed his pace. He moved his hand from Carl’s back and to his hair, threading his fingers through it and pulling his head back.

Carl groaned when his hair was pulled. His father chose then to ram into his prostate viciously, making him come before he could even decide to.

The man grunted, moving both of his hands to Carl’s hips and guiding the boy back onto his dick a few times before coming himself.

“Carl,” Rick said, the name serving to express the most prominent of his emotions in that moment: amazement, love, and adoration.

Rick pulled out of the boy and laid beside him, tugging him on top of his chest.

Carl straddled his father and rested atop him with his arms wrapped around to his back. In return, Rick had his arms looped around the boy, a hand straying to the boy’s ass.

They kissed, Rick slipping a finger in Carl like he hadn’t gotten to do earlier, and circling his rim. Carl shuddered, and Rick continued feeling his own come inside his boy.

“I think that’s enough teasin’ for today,” Rick commented, taking his finger away and kissing Carl on the mouth.

Carl hummed in agreement, not moving off his father. He’d fall asleep in Rick’s arms. He knew his dad wanted him to anyways.


End file.
